December 31, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Asad is scolding nazma for the utensils not being dried properly. she does so, and is about to leave for college when zoya comes in and while talking to her, zoya tries to hint that she has a secret to tell dilshad just for irritating asad. Nazma finally leaves for college while zoya continuing to irritate asad begins to call dilshad. when asad tries to thereaten, she all the more fastens her process to call. When she calls up, he cancels which prompts her to say that she wouldnt tell dilshad on one condition. when he doesnt agree, she again calls which prompts asad to say yes. She finally cancels calling. She sits on asad’s spot which he doesnt allow anyone else to sit and tells her to get coffe for her leaving her astounded. sensing no way out, he frustratedly gets her coffee. She takes it with her own poetry recitation: GALTI KI SAZAA HOTI HAI, BHOOL KI HOTI MAAFI, AAJ JAHAPANAA KHUD BANA KAR LAAYE KANEEZ KE LIYE COFFEE!! Just to irritate him, she asks him to clean the coffee cup as she doesnt like drinking in dirty cup. He does so as he doesnt have a choice. She then goes on to show the spots that he does to nazma. Then she asks him to throw 2 spoons of coffee on the table. When he doesnt comply, much to his displeasure, she goes on to take the spoon herself and drops to show him, and then asks him to do it. He in ahger, takes the whole cup and spills it on the table. then himself, realising what he had done, he goes on to frantically clean the table while zoya is in a fit of laughter. Then she goes on to get a pizza and coke from asad. While asad pleads that she should now keep her part of the promise since he did what she wanted him to do. She pretends to hear him while deliberately placing bits on the sofa, to irritate him. She says that he did do it, but not with his heart and he will have to do it till his heart is in it. When he threatens him, she again goes on to call dilshad from the landline since she cant find her mobile. Asad catches her offguard, and grabs her by the hand and pulling her close to him says that if she told anybody then he would have to kill her. he also tells her that she would have her earring back. Saying so, he releases her and goes. Zoya who is relieved of the pressure of his hand on her neck remembers how he had fought with so many men and that he is so keen on keeping his secret, her brilliant mind comes to the conclusion that he’s a spy and therefore starts imagining him in a bond 007 like position. Scene 2: Location: On the road Ayan while riding comes across boulders in his way. puzzled, as to who placed them there, he goes on to pick each boulder and lands into a trap and is thrown feet first into the air and is hanging by a rope upside down. While he is wondering what happened, feroz arrives in his jeep with his men. Scene 3: Location: In a deserted iron factory and in the car. Feroz and his men bring ayan into the factory and begin to turture him on the pretext that he had beaten up nadeem and for that, he has been brought for interrogation. When he asks why here, and not in the police station, feroz beats him up all the more. He ties ayan’s hands and feet to the chair and asks him the same question about his relation with asad ahmed khan. He refuses to answer and he scares ayan by showing him a flaming hot iron rod. He brings it right to his eyes but is distracted by a phone call. Finding himself alone, Ayan takes the oppurtunity to free himself from boundations. when feroz’s men returned, he catches them offguard and runs from there. Feroz and his men start talking to him about the futility of his running since he has nowhere to escape. Ayan in a safe place, calls up asad who thinks that though he had instructed ayan not to call, he still doesnt listen. Ayan calls again and this time asad picks, but just then feroz too catches hold of ayan and throws his phone on the ground. Asad hears through the entire conversation the call being on, and ayan too smartly informs asad the location that he is being tortured in a deserted iron factory next to a biscuit factory outside the city. Asad is fuming with anger when he hears feroz asking ayan again and then also hears him beating up ayan. Asad arrives at the factory and finds ayan hanging from the ceiling in a dishevelled state and comes and frees him. While ayan is relieved to find him there. they both are shocked to find being surrounded by feroz’s men. However they are unfazed and start to together beat them to pulp. but finally feroz’s men get over them and when they begin to hit asad, feroz stops them saying that for asad to be hurt they need to hit ayan. He does so all the while asad is in a heart wrenching pain every time ayan takes a blow. He accuses feroz of being so bold due to his uniform, thereby instigating him to take off the uniform. Unable to see feroz beating up ayan anymore, he gets over his men and after beating and scaring off everybody, he goes after feroz who tries to flee sensing himself in danger. But asad catches hold on him and takes his revenge for every blow that he rendered to ayan. Finally, in a fit of ravaging anger, he screams out that ayn is his brother all the while beating him to unconsciousness. Finally ayan intervenes to stop asad from hitting anymore. Asad hugs ayan tight. Haseena is watching this from a distance with a victorious smile, thinking to herself that finally their secret is out in the open. The screen freezes on asad’s bruised face. Precap: In asad’s car, ayan tells asad that feroz caught hold of him when he comes back from haseena’s house which means that he knew where ayan was that morning. Asad decides to get to the bottom of this and find out.